ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
A BFF With Ghost Imagination 2
''' A BFF With Ghost Imagination 2''' is a 2011 fantasy teen comedy sequel from 2009 film ''A BFF With Ghost Imagination starring ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' actress Amy Tammie, as she and the cast, exept for Aleisha Allen, will reprise their roles for the film. The film was released by Walt Disney Pictures in theaters on August 26, 2011. It will be released into IMAX theaters on September 16, 2011, two weeks after the film's release. When critcs praised with less postive than the first film, including 29 percent from Rotten Tomatoes, the film became a smashing box office success grossing over $100 million worldwide. In the U.S., the film has outtake the first film's total to become the most successful film in the film series. Plot Two years after the first film, two best friends Jennifer Arnold and Ghost Imagination (both played by Amy Tammie) are two months shy of their graduation. Ghost now lives with Jennifer's family to avoid heading back home with her father. However things begin to turn upside down when both Jennifer and Ghost gets humilated by her enemies Christina (Selena Gomez), Kayla (Shanica Knowles) and Alicia (Jennette McCurdy). Ghost has been warned that she is returning back to hometown by her father. They both made a wish that they can never have the life they deserve under a shooting star. After their wish, it suddenly came true. The following day, Jennifer and Ghost switched bodies. Jennifer is in Ghost's body, whom mysteriously entered into Ghost's hometown, and Ghost is in Jennifer's body whom is in Jennifer's room. At Ghost's home school, Jennifer befriends Ghost's best friends Paula Wish (Hayden Panettiere) and older brother Neil Wish (Johnny Simmons). The two are seniors in high school and they have been treated like popular kids within Ghost's absences. Jennifer pretends that she's Ghost Imagination and decided to stay where she is having a good time. Paula secretly reveals to Jennifer that she has a huge crush on Ghost's brother Nick Imagination (Nick Carter), whom is four years ahead of Ghost. After she learns a secret, she managed to tell Ghost about Paula's secret. At Jennifer's hometown, Ghost was being asked to go out on a date with Jennifer's boyfriend Harry Evans (Aaron Carter), where Christina is taking revenge on bringing him back together with her. Meanwhile, Ghost was asked by him that if he can sign up and join his rock band with Jennifer's friends Joanna Hunter and Kyle Wilkerson (Allie DiMeco and David Archuleta). After performing well in the band, she was signed to be home schooled to focus on her upcoming music career, which Jennifer's friends says that she cannot do that because she has already been accepted to college. Jennifer sets Paula and Nick out on a date. Jennifer also learns that Paula and Ghost's sister Emma Imagination (Kelly Clarkson) is their enemy. When Paula feels really nervous, Nick gave her a necklace explaining that Paula is the most beautiful girl he has ever met as Paula excepts it and furiously kissed him for excitement. After the exciting news that Paula and Nick can go see each other again someday, Jennifer has a vision that Ghost is ruining Jennifer's life that she is dropping out college for a music career. As she is about to stop her, Jennifer must tell Ghost's friends the truth. Ghost went out of control while she joined the band. She ended her relationship as Jennifer to Harry and got back together with Christina. Joanna and Kyle no longer become friends with Jennifer's body. They managed to want her back together unless she quits the band, but she refused. Jennifer has another vision of that happening and decided to tell the truth. She tries to return back to her hometown, but didn't work. The only thing it happen that if she tells the truth that she's a fake. Jennifer told Paula that she's no really Ghost Imaginaiton, she's Jennifer Arnold, her new best friend. After telling her secret, her parents set to take her home, heard about it and Jennifer returns back to her hometown to warn her friends. As Jennifer returns during a senior prom, she told Joanna and Kyle the truth that Ghost is not Jennifer, she herself, and Jennifer is not Ghost, she's herself as well. But her friends did not believe her as well as Harry, whom got back together with Christina. Ghost's father enters Ghost's world and came into a attack. As her father is taking Ghost back home, she and Jennifer battles against him in the city. After making a successful speech, she asked him that she's ready to leave town and live on her own life even though Jennifer didn't leave her parents home yet. Ghost's father admitted that she doesn't want her to leave because she truly love her. His wife says that he will visit them once again and accepts Ghost to stay. Meanwhile, Ghost and Jennifer returned back to their bodies. Meanwhile, Ghost's friends and family came to Jennifer's world and ask them her secret as well as the band Joanne and Kyle offers. She ordered Jennifer to quit the band to focus on heading to college. Joanna and Kyle resume friendship with Jennifer, and got back together with Harry again as he broke up with Christina again. A month later, Ghost's friends graduated high school back at Ghost's hometown, while Jennifer and the rest of her friends graduated high school as well as her enemies. Cast *Amy Tammie as Jennifer Arnold and Ghost Imagination *Amy Bruckner as Joanna Hunter *Mitchel Musso as Kyle Wilkinson *Selena Gomez as Christina Harrison *Alicia Allen as Kayla Willis *Aaron Carter as Harry Evans *Jennette McCurdy as Alicia Allison *Mary Carter as Jennifer’s Mom *Donald Walker as Jennifer’s Dad *Hayden Panettiere as Paula Wish *Kelly Clarkson as Old Sister Imagination *Nick Carter as Old Brother Imagination Production Development After a box office sucess of A BFF With Ghost Imagination, Disney confirms a sequel to the works.Disney Greenlights A BFF With Ghost Imagination Sequel. Retrieved October 3, 2010. On October 23, 2009, Amy Tammie had and interview and said "it would interesting to make a sequel for A BFF With Ghost Imagination, and we don't know what we were trying to make it happen, but were try". And on October 30, 2009, Disney said "yes", and announce they will expected to release in September 2, 2011, with filming beginning in October 2010.A BFF With Ghost Imagination to have a sequel. Wiki News. Retrieved October 23, 2009. The film will be titled as A BFF With Ghost Imagination: Two Friends To Go. Tammie said she will return as her role as Jennifer and Ghost Imagination. Amy Bruckner and Mitchel Musso will return as Jennifer's best friends. Aaron Carter will also return as Jennifer's boyfriend, Harry. Selena Gomez will also return, but Aleisha Allen announced that she will not return for the sequel as one of the enemies Kayla. However, Shanica Knowles replaced Allen to portay as Kayla, but Allen changed her mind that she will return. On March 2010, Jennette McCurdy will not return, and will be replaced by Debby Ryan for the role of Alicia. On November 10, 2009, Kelly Clarkson will be appearing into the film playing as Ghost Imagination's evil old sister, Sister Imagination, who is preparing herself to let her younger sister to come back, till Jennifer and friends sometimes explore Ghost's world. On November 14, 2009, Nick Carter, Aaron Carter's older brother, will play as Brother Imagination, Ghost's older brother. On January 16, 2010, Taylor Dooley has signed up to appear into the film as Ghost Imagination's best friend Beastly Imagination from her imagination world, but Miranda Cosgrove has been giving the the line as Ghost Imagination's best friend Beastly Imagination. On January 17, 2010, the film has written a title as A BFF With Ghost Imagination: 2 Friends 2 Go. On April 28, 2010, it was reported that the film's release date changed to April 11, 2012, with filming beginning in summer 2011. Filming will take place in November 2010 and will wrap up in February 2011. Also, the film's release date replaced back the original releasing on September, 2011 instead of April 2012. On May 12, 2011, the film gave its production budget to $35 million, making it five million higer than the previous film with $30 million. Filming Amy Tammie confirms that filming takes place on October 2, 2010, and set to end until the end of 2010, where she has started production on the first day.Wiki News/Amy Tammie on set of 'A BFF With Ghost Imagination: 2 Friends 2 Go' confirms filming has begun. Wiki News. October 3, 2010. This is the same production like the first installment has done. That start filming on October 12, 2008 and ended on December 16, 2008. Tammie states that she's busy filming I Wanna Live The Dream, and claims that she does not want to be replaced or dropped out from the movie. So production for the film will start right after Tammie finishes filming I Wanna Live The Dream. A couple of action and traveling scenes will be shot in IMAX theaters. Soundtrack The film's soundtrack features as Amy Tammie's singing debut. It was released on August 16, 2011. The score was released on August 23, 2011. Release A BFF With Ghost Imagination 2 so far confirmed its release date from all around the world:A BFF With Ghost Imagination 2 Release Dates. Retrieved August 17, 2011. *Australia, France, Mexico, Germany - August 24, 2011 *United States & Canada - August 26, 2011 *United Kingdom - September 2, 2011 *Italy - September 2, 2011 A BFF With Ghost Imagination: 2 Friends 2 Go will be released worldwide on September 1, 2011, which has since moved a week earlier, including Australia and Germany. It will be released on September 2, 2011 in United Kingdom. It will be released in a IMAX theater for the first time. The sequel will be set two years after the original. It reported an early September 1, 2011 release date. It was originally set to release in IMAX, but the scenes were not sucessful and doesn't work with the camera, so the film will not be released in IMAX theaters. However, they said that it did work in IMAX and will be released into more than 200 IMAX domestically. The trailer was be released in front of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prom_(film) Prom], which opens in theaters on April 29, 2011. The release date has been bumped up a week early to August 26, 2011 after [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Final_Destination_5 Final Destination 5] moved up its release date by two weeks. The film poised to open to 3,625 theaters, wider than the first film, and more than 225 IMAX theaters domestically beginning on August 26, 2011.User blog:Ceauntay/A BFF With Ghost Imagination 2 Headed Into 235 Imax Screens Globally August 26 Ticket are currently on sale. It says that tickets for a sequel are outpacing the original film, which means that it should have a bigger opening weekend than the first film. It's IMAX release has been delayed by two weeks due to IMAX rerelease of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Transformers:_Dark_of_the_Moon Transformers: Dark of the Moon] for two weeks.User blog:Ceauntay/A BFF With Ghost Imagination 2 IMAX Delayed In Two Weeks This is Tammie's third film to released in the same year after I Wanna Live The Dream and Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2. Reaction Critical Responses A BFF With Ghost Imagination 2 reviews were mixed, unlike the first film, which gained positive reviews. It was very negative from Rotten Tomatoes when scoring 29%,A BFF With Ghost Imagination 2. Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved August 25, 2011. which ranked worst than its first film with 69% including 25% fresh and average 5.5 out of 10 of an average rating. Roger Ebert gave the film two stars out of four the film praised "It was very good, but not as good as the first one". Entertainment Weekly gave the film a C rating. San Francisco Chronicle Mark Wilkinson likes the film and praised on Tammie's peformances. He praised "she can play both characters very well. She is smart, dramatic and the most beautiful young lady I've ver saw."I Wanna Live The Dream Review. San Francisco Chronicle. Retrieved August 26, 2011. Box office As of September 4, 2011, the film grossed $88,054,000 domestically, $51,400,000 internationally as of September 4, 2011, for a worldwide total to $139,454,000.C:\Users\ceauntay\Documents\A BFF With Ghost Imagination 2 (2011) - Box Office Mojo.html The film had a worldwide opening of $59,914,016. United States & Canada Industry expectations predicates the film go gross anywhere between $35 to $40 million on opening weekend, which will be as big as the first film. The film grossed a strong $19.4 million on it's opening day, taking first place, and should be on track to gross about $50 million for the weekend.User blog:Ceauntay/Box office update: 'A BFF With Ghost Imagination 2' tops Friday with $19.4 mil, as Hurricane Irene dampens resultsUser blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Report: Hurricane Irene a $30 Mil Threat It's opening weekend total is $57.9 million, passing its expectations. It's now the biggest opening ever for Tammie outside of the ''Hoop'' franchise, and biggest for Tammie's performances overall since her small appearance in 2004's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Troy_(film) Troy] ($46 million). The film also outtake the first film ($33 million) and topped the weekend box office of August 26 - 28, 2011 replacing [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Help_(film) The Help]. It was also the 12th biggest opening 2011 film to date, and 3rd biggest PG rated film behind Sonic X: The Final Stand and Scooby-Doo! The Movie, biggest live-action PG rated film of 2011, fourth biggest August opening in history, and biggest August 2011 opening so far surprising [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rise_of_the_Planet_of_the_Apes Rise of the Planet of the Apes] ($54.8 million).User blog:Ceauntay/Box office report: 'A BFF With Ghost Imagination 2' soars hurricane irene and weekend with $58 millionhttp://www.boxofficemojo.com/weekend/chart/?view=&yr=2011&wknd=34&p=.htm In it's second weekend, it poised to stay at No. 1 for two weeks in a role grossing between $18 and $20 million in its four day Labor Day weekend, falling between 55 to 60 percent, which would be a better drop than the first film's 62 percent drop.User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Report: Labor Day Off to a Ho-Hum Start; 'A BFF With Ghost Imagination 2' Stays at No. 1 The film currently stayed at #1 at the box office for two weeks in a role. It its second weekend, it grossing another $15.2 million, falling 62 percent, which did the same did like the first film, bringing its total to $88 million, outpacing the first film's $84.3 million total. International Markets A BFF With Ghost Imagination 2 grossed $28,200,000 as of September 1, 2011. Internationally, A BFF With Ghost Imagination grossed $1 million on its opening day, including openings of Australia ($1,067,000), Germany ($833,000), Mexico ($824,000) and France ($643,000).User blog:Ceauntay/'A BFF With Ghost Imagination' Grosses $1 Million Opening Day Internationally. Wiki News. Retrieved August 25, 2011. It brought in a international gross of $12,810,377, ranking #4.http://www.boxofficemojo.com/intl/weekend/?yr=2011&wk=34&p=.htm In Australia, the film debut at #1 with $3,444,351.http://www.boxofficemojo.com/intl/australia/?yr=2011&wk=34&p=.htm In Mexico, it made $1,916,130.http://www.boxofficemojo.com/intl/mexico/?yr=2011&wk=34&p=.htm In Germany, it debut at #1 with $4,004,579.http://www.boxofficemojo.com/intl/germany/?yr=2011&wk=34&p=.htm And in France, it debut at #2 behind Rise of the Planet of the Apes with $3,445,317.http://www.boxofficemojo.com/intl/france/?yr=2011&wk=34&p=.htm Sequel Selena Gomez confirmed on her Twitter account that there will be another A BFF With Ghost Imagination movie, to be a A BFF With Ghost Imagination Movie Trilogy.A BFF With Ghost Imagination Made in Three Movies. Wiki News. Retrieved May 1, 2010. The third movie is set to release sometimes in July 2014. She also confirmed that it will be as a road and camping movie. According to Gomez, she will reprise as a mean girl like the two previous movies. Also, Amy Tammie will return as Jennifer Arnold and Ghost Imagination. References External links *The A BFF With Ghost Imagination 2 official Website *''A BFF With Ghost Imagination 2'' at the Internet Movie Database *''A BFF With Ghost Imagination 2'' at the Box Office Mojo *''A BFF With Ghost Imagination 2'' at the Rotten Tomatoes *''A BFF With Ghost Imagination 2'' at the Allmovie *''A BFF With Ghost Imagination 2'' at the Metacritic